


Nenhum bom veredicto

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Serious Injuries
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Depois de um júri trancado, Ben e Shambala bebem juntos, tentando entender o veredicto em um caso brutal com linhas turvas, com uma acusada que não poderia ser mais simpática e uma vítima que não poderia ser mais merecedora de seu destino.
Relationships: Shambala Green & Ben Stone





	Nenhum bom veredicto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No good verdicts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492536) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade small fandom fest, para a prompt: "Law & Order - Ben & Shambala - post-court drinks".
> 
> Avisos para o caso sendo discutido, referências a: morte de crianças originais, cicatrizes de queimadura, amputação, violência doméstica, assassinato e a possibilidade de uma tentativa de suicídio.

Ben se sentou no balcão do bar, sozinho. “Uísque, com gelo,” ele pediu para o barman. Se havia um dia para se lamentar, era logo depois de perder um julgamento por homicídio.

Ele girou o copo, se concentrando nas ondas e no reconfortante impacto do gelo contra o vidro, considerando o que o levou aquele ponto.

Uma coisa que tinha aprendido em seus anos como promotor era que alguns casos não tinham uma boa solução. Às vezes só havia a solução com a qual podia viver, mesmo que isso significasse muitas noites sem sono.

Ele enfrentou um desses casos e se recusou a fazer um acordo por princípio, pensando que os oito a quinze anos pedidos eram lenientes demais. Agora ele tinha o privilégio duvidoso de ter deixado uma assassina de sangue frio se livrar de um homicídio, ao menos temporariamente, ou de ter contribuído para que a justiça fosse feita longe das restrições da lei. Ele não acreditava na segunda hipótese, então esse seria outro caso para sua consciência, um dos poucos homicidas que falhou em deter.

Ao menos podia ter a tranquilidade de saber que Penelope Caplan não seria um perigo para a sociedade. Seria improvável que ela matasse de novo, mesmo que sua liberação mandasse uma mensagem perigosa. Ele esperava que seu caso não fosse inspirar a próxima mãe tomada por luto para que tomasse justiça nas suas próprias mãos.

Se dependesse dele, ela seria julgada novamente, mas ele tinha uma autoridade maior a quem responder, e Adam acreditava que o resultado continuaria sendo o mesmo. Ele tentou um acordo quando o veredito chegou, mas foi em uma posição de fraqueza. Se não fosse pela insistência de Adam, não teria chegado a um acordo, mas às vezes tinha que seguir ordens com as quais discordava.

“Se anima, Ben. Você sabe que ela não merecia vinte e cinco a perpétua,” Shambala disse, se sentando na banqueta ao lado dela. Ela sinalizou para o barman pedindo outro uísque.

“Eu tenho simpatia, e é por isso que ofereci quinze.”

“Para uma mãe enlutada?” Shambala riu. “Não é difícil ver porque você não convenceu o júri.”

“Foi um homicídio premeditado. Você sabe disso, eu sei disso. Não me importa que história ela contou no testemunho, ela foi naquele apartamento já tendo formado a intenção de matar ele.”

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. “Eu não sei disso, e você não pode saber isso. Você realmente acha que eu apoiaria o perjúrio?"

“Uma resposta de advogada. Então você acredita nela? Foi tudo uma coincidência? Ela foi confrontar um homicida condenado desarmada?”

“Talvez. Três filhos mortos porque ela falhou em os proteger, Ben. Nós não podemos saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.”

“Se ele tivesse sido absolvido eu poderia concordar, mas Tuttle foi condenado. Não concordo que a fiança tenha sido estendida durante a apelação, mas isso dificilmente conta como evadir a justiça.”

“Se ele tivesse sido absolvido, eu teria conseguido um veredito de inocente, não um júri trancado.”

A pior parte era, ele sabia que ela estava certa. No momento em que Penelope depôs, ela conquistou o coração dos jurados. Ele ter recuperado mesmo que somente um dos jurados era prova de que ainda havia esperança para o sistema.

“Tem que haver um limite. As pessoas não podem caçar umas às outras e atirar nelas por vingança.”

“Eles também eram filhos dele, e ele os matou. Ele tentou matar ela. Ela tentou fazer as coisas da forma certa, ela se divorciou dele, mudou de nome, se mudou, tentou se esconder. Ele ainda encontrou ela e tirou tudo dela. E cada vez que ela olhar no espelho ela vai lembrar do que ele fez. Você pode culpar ela por agir irracionalmente?”

Ele tomou um gole do seu uísque, cobrindo sua falta de resposta. “Um júri de seus pares não pode, deve ser só o que importa.”

Ela riu. “Agora quem está falando como um advogado.”

“Eles votaram com o coração, não com a lei. Eles odiavam a vítima e sentiam pena da assassina, mas até vítimas impopulares merecem justiça.”

“É o contrário. Ele era o assassino e ela era a vítima. Como você pode olhar para o rosto dela e pensar em outra coisa? O que me surpreende é que alguém votou para condenar depois de ouvir como ela perdeu o braço tentando tirar o bebê dela do fogo. Você viu as fotos do hospital, ela se queimou quase que até o osso e os bombeiros ainda assim tiveram que arrastar ela de lá.”

“E ele deveria ter servido prisão perpétua por isso. Eu sinto por ela, mas ela não tem o direito de se vingar.”

“Onze jurados pensaram que ela tinha.”

“Eles não podiam nem olhar para ela, se sentiam culpados por isso.”

“Você tem certeza de que não está projetando? Você mal fez contato visual com ela, e eu não teria esperado que você aceitasse oito anos de condicional.”

“Você sabe que não haveria outro julgamento, e mesmo se houvesse, duvido que eu fosse ganhar.”

“Você tem razão, e se eu não tivesse esgotado as recusas de jurados, ela teria sido absolvida dessa vez. A primeira jurada reserva era uma viúva de um bombeiro.”

“Então por que aceitar o acordo?”

“Paz de espírito. Não há prescrição para homicídio, então isso sempre estaria rondando ela. E ela se sentia culpada, não por ter matado ele, mas por não ter impedido ele.”

Ele tomou outro gole da sua bebida. Talvez essa fosse realmente a única solução com a qual pudesse viver. Um veredicto de absolvição teria negado a realidade, mas uma sentença de prisão perpétua também não teria sido justa. A vingança dela não era justificada, mas era o mais perto que se chegaria disso. E qualquer sentença que ela recebesse não poderia ser uma punição maior do que o que Tuttle fez com ela.

“Se esse é o caso, não posso deixar de me perguntar se ela estava dizendo a verdade. Talvez ela não tivesse ido ao apartamento para matar Tuttle. Talvez ela tivesse ido lá esperando que ele a matasse.”

“Eu acho que nem ela não deve saber a resposta.”

Ele terminou sua bebida. “Então nós nunca saberemos.”


End file.
